Double A
by EmiliaTermopolis
Summary: I'm not an English native so bare with me. This story starts right after the season finale and of course is about Annie and Auggie. I will change the rating later.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Covert Affairs or any of the awesome characters**

You and Me

Chapter 1

She'd be back from Sri Lanka in a few hours Auggie was sitting at his desk not really doing anything expect thinking about his best friend. She had gone through a lot in the last couple of days. She found out who Ben really was, she probably fell for him all over again anyway, now he was dead, she lost him again. It was just history repeating itself. She realized Jai had been lying to her and she learned that she had only been pulled out of training to be the bait for Mercer. Basically, what it came down to was that everybody had been lying to her. He just hoped that she would believe him when he told her that he didn't know any of this.

What was gonna happen when she was back? Would she hate them all? Would she quit? Would she believe him? Would he lose her? He didn't even care if she quit anymore, even If that meant he wouldn't see her again, he just wanted her to believe him. Hell he couldn't blame her if she wanted out but of course he would rather have her stay where he could have her close every day. He needed her in his life, she was his best friend and he wasn't gonna give that up, that was not even a point of discussion.

Stu joined him in the office they shared.

"Auggie, what are you still doing here? They got out of Sri Lanka just fine hours ago, well except for Mercer of course. Your job is done for now, go home."

"No, I'm waiting `till they come back, they're gonna be debriefed before they can go home so they have to come back here. I'll just stick around."

"Come on Auggie, you're dead on your feet, go home, get some rest, they're fine."

"What the hell? What do you mean they're fine? Annie just realized that basically everybody in this organization has been lying to her since day one, the man she loved for so long died in her arms, everything is falling apart and you are telling me she is fine? Are you kidding me?"

Stu was surprised to hear Auggie basically yelling at him. Everybody loved the blind tec guy and everybody, or almost, was on great terms with him, he couldn't remember a time when Auggie had raised his voice like this.

"No I said they were fine. God what is it with you two Auggie? You've never been like this with other colleagues"

"She's not just a colleague, she's my best friend so of course I care!"

"Yeah right, best friend, my ass!" Stue mumbled but of course Auggie had heard him.

"What? What on earth do you mean by that?" There was no doubt Auggie was agitated and mad. Stu decided it was worry and love that made him act like this. He wasn't blind; he had realized a while ago that Auggie looked at Annie differently than at other female coworkers. He had also noticed that he hadn't done the walk of shame anymore, or at least not that often. To him there was only one explanation to what had happened to his ladies man colleague. Auggie Anderson was utterly and completely in love with Annie Walker. He didn't know if Auggie himself didn't know it yet or was just not ready to admit it to himself, Annie or others.

"Oh come on Auggie, everybody can see there's more than friendship between you two. You just have to admit it to yourself." Auggie had nothing to say to that and just stared at him dumbly.

"Auggie come on, she likes you too, you need to make your move cause otherwise all the other guys who are already placing bets at when you two are gonna hook up will be testing their luck and ask her out."

"Stop it Stu, it's… it's just… you know… it's just really complicated right now."

"It will never get easier Auggie, not in our job, there's always something." With that he left the office and Auggie alone.

He was thinking bout what Stue had said. He was right, he had deeper feelings for Annie, who was he kidding? He was in love with her, madly. He didn't really have a lot to offer to her and for god's sake he was blind. He usually was a very confident person and absolutely comfortable with his blindness, especially around woman, he had learned to use it to his advantage, he was a ladies' man, and everybody knew that. The difference though was that he wasn't in love with his casual sex partners. But anyway, right now all he wanted was to know that she was more or less alright.

**Hope you liked it so fare, please take the time to review and tell me what you think**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Covert Affairs or any of the characters**

You and Me

Chapter 2

A couple hours and a lot of coffee he heard the entrance door. They were here. He immediately got up and made his way over to them. He recognized Jai's steps and of course Annie's perfume. Before he could say anything Joan and Arthur were standing behind him.

"Annie, Jai good to see you're back, join us in the office please, immediately!" Joan's voice left no room for discussion. Auggie didn't want to let her go just like that though

"Annie…" but he was interrupted by Joan before he could continue.

"Not now Auggie, let's go guys." And just like that they were gone. He had no choice but to go back into his office and wait again.

It was past two in the morning when he heard noises again. Jai's footsteps were heard going towards the exit, shortly after the closing door. A bit later, Joan and Arthur passed

"Auggie, we're leaving, you should go home too and you have the day off tomorrow. I don't want to see you here understood? And Auggie, good work today, we have them back thanks to you."

"Thanks Joan"

"Night Auggie"

"Night" With that they were both gone. Everybody was but Annie apparently. Where was she?

**AN: Hope you like it so fare, please let me know and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Covert Affairs**

**AN: Hey everybody. Here's chapter three. Just a few things first. I know the last chapter was short. However, this is not to teas you or anything. If a chapter is short it just means that it doesn't really fit with what was going on in the last chapter or I don't see it fitting in the next one. But the contents is still important so it has to be a short stand alone chapter, sorry. I think about where I make the cuts a lot. The first part of this story is more or less done and there will be other short chapters as well as longer ones, please don't let that upset you. And as always, thanks for reading!**

You and Me

Chapter 3

"He got up and out of the office. He knew she had to be somewhere. He went all around the office searching, going over to the food court, even checking Joan and Arthur's offices, but no luck, that's when he suddenly heard noises coming from the gym. What was she doing there at this time? He got closer and knew. She was punching the boxing bag, hard.

"Annie?" she didn't seem to notice him in the entrance way so he tried again louder this time. When she still didn't show any reaction he went over to her and lightly put his hand on her shoulder. Mistake. She spun around grabbed his arm and throw him on the floor.

"Annie, stop it, it's me!" he yelled at her gripping her hand that were already trying to hit him again.

"Auggie?"

"Yeah, it's me, now would you please stop throwing punches at me!"

"Sorry." She let go of him. As she was freeing her hand from his, she accidentally brushed against his. He gasped

"Annie, what's that? Are you bleeding?"

"It's nothing"

"Annie you've been boxing without gloves haven't you?"

"I'm fine stop fussing" she said, she seemed angry and annoyed.

"Annie that's enough" his tone was strict, almost like Joan's. It made her stop walking back to the punching bag and turn back to him. He sighted, walked over to the shelf where they kept the first aid kit and got it.

"You have to stop this Annie" He sat down on the floor and tapped the space in front of him telling her to sit down. She did and he took her hand starting to disinfect and bandage it. They were silent until Annie broke it.

"Did you know?" he stopped what he was doing and looked up at her, or where he thought she would be anyway.

"Did I know what Annie?" That made her mad again she knew he knew, he was Auggie, he knew everything that was going on around here and he could hack into classified cases she knew he could, and now he was acting all innocent. She tried to get up but he kept a firm grip around her wrist, she had no choice but to remain seated.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about" she spat at him

"Did you know Jai and Ben knew each other? Did you know I only was pulled from the farm early to play bait and not because I deserved it? Did you know everybody here was using me? Did you?" there was a short break before she went on

"Did you use me too Auggie? Were you playing "friends" with me? Did they order you to befriend me like they ordered Jai to get close to me?" he sighted loudly, this hurt, how could she think that, on the other hand …  
He didn't let go of her hand, instead he took his other one and sandwiched hers between his to strong big hands.

"Annie" he began slowly and quietly

"I swear to you, on everything you want me to, I did not know any of this. And you know me Annie; maybe better than anyone, I don't do things because I'm told to. If I know it's wrong I don't do it and I'm friends with you because I want to, because I like you and you're important to me and I would never ever lie to you or hurt you Annie, you know that, you have to know that, don't you?" He was looking at her so intensely, she knew he couldn't see her but she could see him, she could see the honesty and the pleading in his chocolate brown eyes. She knew he was telling her the truth. He had never lied to her, ever. He'd always been there for her and she knew she could trust him unconditionally.

"Yeah" she said in a very small trembling voice breaking the star and looking at their hands. Everything was finally sinking in. She couldn't hold back the tears spilling from her eyes anymore or the sob coming over her lips. Of course he heard.

"Oh Annie"

"I'm sorry"

"No, apologies babe, come here" he pulled her into his lap and just held her tight, letting her cry. There' was nothing he could do except be there for here.  
Where had the baby come from? Had she noticed? Well he knew he was in love with her and seeing her like this was breaking his heart. The endearment had just slipped, but right now he didn't care, he just wanted her to know he was there, always.

**AN: Hope that was ok. More to come if you want, let me know. Please take the time to review and post a comment, there's nothing more rewarding!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Covert Affairs or any of the characters**

**AN: Hey y'all so here's the next chapter even though I don't really know if you want to read it or not, reviews are kind of meager right now. I would really like to know what you think, it helps with the writing progress. Well, I gonna stop babbling now and let you read **** hope you like chapter 4.**

You and Me

Chapter 4

He didn't know how long they were sitting there like this. Even when her crying had stopped eighter of them wanted to move so they just stayed embraced in each other.

"I'm sorry I got your shirt all wet Auggie" he couldn't keep the corners of his moth to rise.

"Shh, nothing to be sorry for Annie."

"Auggie?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you"

"You're welcome Annie, anytime" Silence was back. It was a comfortable silence though but still, Auggie had a question burning

"What are you gonna do now Annie?" She lifted her head from his shoulders and looked at him. She was still amazed at all the emotions that Auggie could show with just his eyes. Worry, compassion, friendship, she couldn't even name everything she saw there.

"I don't know, I think, I just want to sleep." What he wanted to hear was that nothing was gonna change, that she was gonna stay and work here. But he didn't want to push her, he knew she needed time.

"Ok, I would offer to drive you home but I left the car at home today." She felt a smile come across her lips, Auggie always made her feel better.

"That's ok I was gonna stay here anyways." Auggie wrinkled his forehead.

"What do you mean you were gonna stay here?"

"Auggie I can't go home right now, I can't deal with Danielle and the kids right now I'm too much of a mess."

"Alright come on let's go" he tried to get up with her still kind of sitting in his lap. She got what he was doing and let go of him so he could really stand up. Once he managed, he felt for her arms so he could pull her up.

"Ur driving then"

"Hu, Auggie I told you I was staying here."

"Annie, you had a hard couple of days your hurt and I'm worried that you gonna fall off your feet cause you look dead tired and u are not gonna spend the night on an uncomfortable dirty sofa here, we're going to my place and I'm gonna sleep on my nice and clean sofa while you will sleep in my spacious bed."

"No Auggie you don't have to…".

"Ahhhh stop there, this is not up for discussion." She didn't say anything else and let Auggie lead her out of the agency with his hand on the small of her back.

**AN: Your comments and/or suggestions are greatly appreciated so please hit the button and review **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Covert Affairs or any of the characters **

**AN: Well I give up. Thanks to all of those who took the time to review. Hope you enjoy this one.**

You and Me

Chapter 5

"Well here we are, home sweet home, kitchen on your right, living room and through there's the bed- and bathroom." It was past 3am when they had finally made it to Auggie's apartment.

"If you wanna take a shower there are towels in the cupboard next to the shower. Do you want something to eat or something to drink? What do you need?" he still looked at her a bit concerned.

"Stop it Auggie I'm fine really, I'm just gonna take a quick shower and then go to sleep"

"Ok, but if anything comes up u just tell me ok." She smiled lightly and nodded her head. The nod was accompanied by a quiet ok.

"Ok I'll change the sheets while you shower." He was about to walk away when her voice interrupted him again.

"Auggie it's late go to sleep you don't have to change the sheets, it's really trouble for nothing. I'll change them tomorrow so you have fresh ones but right now, this is more than fine, I don't want you to have any more trouble than you already have." He went over to her, put his hands on her shoulders and tried to look her in the eyes.

"You're never trouble Annie, never. I'll be in the living room if you need anything ok. Goodnight." Night Auggie and thanks again." He nodded, took a pillow from the bed and a blanket out of the dresser and went into the living room.

The warm water against her back felt like heaven. She never wanted to get out of that shower again. She took her time washing her hair and her body, all with Auggie's supplies and then wrapped a big fluffy towel around herself. Walking back into the bedroom she starred at the bed, she needed something to sleep in. Looking into the living room she saw Auggie lying on the couch eyes closed, she didn't want to disturb him so she decided to just be bold and get something from his to wear to bed. She found an oversized Shirt that she pulled over her head, good enough she thought. Too tired to blow dry her hair, she went to bed pulling the blanket up to her chin and turning her head into the comfy pillow. The bed stuff smelled like Auggie, a scent she associated with gratitude, trust and security. There was nothing to fear anymore, she was safe here, with this thought she closed her eyes and immediately fell into a much deserved sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Covert Affairs or any of the characters**

You and Me

Chapter 6

She felt light on her closed eyes. She turned on her other side to escape the brightness. Where was she? She didn't have a window next to her bed at home so where did the daylight come from? She took a deep breath and now immediately knew where she was. She could smell Auggie on the pillow. The memories of the last night came back fast. She could hear Auggie in the kitchen and also smelled food, delicious food. She swung her legs over the bed and got up.  
Leaning against the doorframe she saw him standing in front of the stove making breakfast. It's not the cooking that got her attention though, it was more the fact that he was standing there shirtless. She had to admit that he was definitely a very good looking man. She couldn't help herself but smile, she could definitely get used to this sight.

"You're starring" he stopped what he was doing and looked at her. She pushed herself of the doorframe and walked over to him.

"How do you know?" Another thing she could get used to was the perfect, easy, relaxed and cheeky smile he was throwing at her.

"I just know. Good morning, how did you sleep?"

"Mornin, like a baby I swear, I don't remember the last time I slept so good and felt so restet what time is it by the way?" Annie had looked around the apartment but couldn't find a clock anywhere. Naturally, it wouldn't make sense to put one up, Auggie couldn't read it anyways, he was happy with his "speaking watch". He pushed the little button on it's side and the mechanical voice answered immediately. 10.15 am.

"WoW, 10.15? Why didn't you wake me?"

"You needed and deserved that sleep Annie I sure as hell was not going to interrupt it and I'm not sure I could have. You didn't even wake up from the shower I took so you must have slept really deep. But I'm glad you feel better now." He took the scrambled eggs and bacon from the frying pan and put them on a plate then turned to his guest again.

"So Miss Walker, what would you like for breakfast? We have waffles, pancakes, scrambled eggs, bacon, some hash browns, bagels and biscuits. There's orange juice or coffee but I'm sure I have tea somewhere to if you'd prefer that."

"Wow Auggie I feel like I'm at a 5 star hotel. Do you always make all this for breakfast?"

"Nope but I didn't know what you usually have for breakfast so I just wiped up whatever I had in the house so you could choose." She couldn't believe he had done all this just for her, he really was the best friend she could ever hope for.

"You really shouldn't have Auggie I didn't want to give you extra work."

"Hey I had time and I'm hungry so let's eat"

Before he could walk to the small table though, she grabbed his arm. He turned back to her and was surprised when she hugged him tightly. Not a bad surprise though and he hugged her right back. When he put his hands on her back though, he felt her shirt. It was a different fabric than what she'd been wearing yesterday.

"Annie?"

"Hmm?"

"What are you wearing?"

She released him from her embrace, she had to admit that a shirtless Auggie felt very nice against her, of course she had noticed his well defined muscles from just looking at him but feeling his hard chest was entirely different. Suddenly she remembered Auggie had asked her something and she stopped thinking about her half naked best friend.

"Oh Auggie, I'm sorry I,…. I needed something to sleep in and …. well, you were already asleep, I, …. I didn't want to wake you so I just…. I just took one of your shirts." She sounded embarrassed he noted. Annie got a bit worried when he didn't answer her but how could she know that the thought of her in his clothes just left him speechless for a moment. He imagined her standing in front of him in one of his shirts. She was a good bit smaller than him without heels so his shirt would probably reach to her mid thigh. She was standing there bare feet, bare legs in his shirt wow he wished he could see her. Her hair was probably still messy from sleep and she wasn't wearing make-up, he was willing to bet anything on how gorgeous and breathtaking she was probably looking right now.

"Auggie I'm sorry I shouldn't have…" Her small soft voice had brought him back to the present, her standing very close to him, apologizing. He put his finger on her lip

"Nothing to apologize for Annie, it's absolutely fine." Annie and Auggie were just standing there in his kitchen starring at each other, the food forgotten on the table.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Covert Affairs or any of the characters**

You and Me

Chapter 7

Their moment was ended when Annie's cell rang.

"Sorry" With that she made her way over to her bag that she had left next to the entrance door the night before and found her phone some searching. The display announced that it was Joan.

"Hello, Joan?"

"Annie good morning, just wanted to check in and hear if everything was ok."

"Everything's fine Joan, thanks."

"And I also wanted to remind you and Auggie that I don't want to see eighter of you in the office today."

"Understood Joan, we'll see you tomorrow then. Thanks for calling."

"Have a good day Annie and same to Auggie." Before Annie could wish her the same, her boss had hung up.

"Joan wishes you a good day."

"Well thank you it's been good so far but I think it would even be better if we would have breakfast, don't you think?"

They were back to their playful behavior. "Of course Mister Anderson, after all, you went through all the trouble of cooking all this and I am really excited to test your skills in the kitchen."

"Well then madam, have a seat." He held out the chair for her and she took place.

They ate breakfast in comfortable silence. Annie tasted everything on the menu and was a bit surprised that everything was delicious. She had no clue Auggie could cook.

"Auggie this food is awesome, where did you learn to cook like this?"

"Well, thank you very much; I'm glad you like it. My oldest brother's wife is a chef, she might have given me some tips. After my accident, she kind of thought me."

"You lived with your brother after the accident?"

"No but let's not talk about that now ok. What do you want to do today?" He wasn't mad or anything but Annie knew the subject was closed. Auggie had never really talked about the accident in Irak or his family to her. She hoped they would revisit the subject sometime, she was curious.

"I was just gonna go home and be a couch patatoe all day, I don't really feel like doing something else today. Couple movies chips and maybe wine later, that's my plan. I'll change your sheets before I go." She got up and started to clean up the kitchen. Auggie joined her.

"Well, I don't have any other plans so why don't you just stay here and we can couch potatoes together, I'll even let you choose the movies, I'll survive a few chick flicks." He smiled at her again which made her smile too, she didn't reply though. A couple minutes passed.

"Of course if you'd rather be alone, I completely understand." The playful tone was gone and he was serious.

"No I don't really want to be alone but I don't want to bother you. You got a day off. Wouldn't you prefer to call up one of your lady friends instead of hanging out with the "not so fun to be around" girl from work right now?"

"I wouldn't have invited you to stay if I didn't want you to, you know that." She thought about this for a few seconds. He was right; he always meant what he said so she agreed.

They spend all afternoon sitting, talking and watching movie. Annie didn't even have time to think about all that had happened with Ben, Auggie was a great distraction. Later they ordered in some Chinese food and opened a bottle of wine while watching Confession of a shopaholic. Annie adored that movie and Auggie had promised she could pick so he just went with it.

Annie was pouring her third glass of wine but Auggie interrupted her by taking away the bottle from her.

"You're welcome to sleep over again if you'd like to but if you plan on driving home you should maybe resist the delicious wine. Now that I have you back healthy from Sri Lanka I really don't wish to come visit you in the hospital tomorrow because you wrapped your car around a tree."

She was a bit speechless for a moment, letting his words sink in. He really had been worried about her.

"You're right Auggie. Keep the wine bottle then, I really have to go home tonight." They finished the movie in silence.  
It was about 9.30pm when they were done. Annie was reaching for the door handle.

"Thanks again Auggie, for everything" she said with a serious voice. If he was able to see he would have noticed the gratitude shining in Annie's eyes.

"You know you can always talk to me if something's up right."

"Yeah." She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Goodnight Auggie, see you tomorrow." Taken aback from the feel of her soft lips on his cheek he just nodded to her. He listened to her heels clicking on the floor and only went back into his apartment when he heard the main door of the building close. She was on her way home.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Covert Affairs

AN: Hey guys, hope you're still reading. Here's a short chapter. Number 9 is almost done, I will upload it on the weekend if you want it.

You and Me

Chapter 8

When Auggie arrived at the office the next day, there was no sight of his blond best friend. He briefly thought about calling her but then decided that she would come in at some point. He could still call her if she hadn't shown up by lunchtime.

"Auggie, when Annie shows up, please tell her to come see me in my office ok."

"Of course Joan." He hesitated before going on, he knew his boss usually did not give information about other employees but he could try right?

"What's gonna happen with her?"

"What do you mean? She didn't do anything wrong, I just need to talk about a mission to her." Was she serious? Of course Annie didn't do something that deserved to be punished on the mission on Sri Lanka but did Joan really think she would just come in today and be good old Annie?

"Joan, she just realized everybody used and lied to her, do you really think she's just gonna walk in here and go back to work as always? Don't you think she is at least a little mad? Maybe even thinks about quitting?"

"Did she say anything to you about that?"

"No Joan but I know her, I'm sure she's thinking about it and if you want her to stay I will allow myself to give you some advice. When you talk to her, put the cards on the table, tell her the truth." He knew he was about to cross a line, Joan was his boss and he shouldn't be talking to her like this but he wanted Annie to stay even if it meant overstepping his boundaries with Joan.

"Anderson, I will speak to my agent the way I think is right and it's none of your business." There was the strict Joan tone again. He knew it was time to shut up now and barely nodded turning back to his computer. He heard the clicking of Joan's shoes going down the corridor towards her office.

Joan sat down on her desk thinking about what Auggie had said to her. She knew he was right, she knew that they hadn't exactly handled Annie in the best way possible. That's why she had wanted to stop using her as bait after the thing with the auction and the return of Ben in her life. However, Arthur had decided that Annie was in if she wanted or not so they could just as well keep using her. It wasn't Joan's call, there was nothing she could have done. Auggie was right, she had to be honest with Annie and give her the answers she wanted. She was a good agent and Joan had to admit that she liked the girl. Of course she had also noticed her tec's behavior towards the pretty blond but it was not just for Auggie's sake that she wanted to make sure Annie stayed. They needed people with the abilities and the professionalism agent Walker had.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Covert Affairs

AN: Hey y'all so I don't know how many of you are still following my story but I hope some are. So let me apologize a billion times for letting u wait this long. I'm really really sorry. Finals and graduation just happened so I was busy but I'm back now so I hope u still enjoy this story.

You and Me

Chapter 9

Annie knocked on Auggie's office door at around 11am.

"Morning" she announced herself quietly. He was alone in the office; apparently Stu was on a coffee run or bathroom break or whatever.

"Annie! Good morning? Really? Have you seen the time?" he turned in his chair and smiled at her while tapping on his watch.

"Everything ok?" the smile faded and he was serious again.

"Yeah I'm fine, just thought I'd come in later and have a quiet morning at home. Well it wasn't quiet but great. Had a big breakfast with Danielle and the girls. I really enjoyed it."

"I'm glad to hear that Annie and I am sorry to maybe ruin your good morning but Joan wants to see you."

"Yeah I thought so." She was quiet for a bit.

"Ok I'm gonna go see what she has to say. Wanna go for lunch after? 12.30?"

"Yeah sounds good pick me up here?"

"Yep see you then Auggie." And off she was to see her boss and talk about her future in this company. She was curious to know what Joan had to say or if she even had to say anything about the whole situation. She decided that if Joan thought it wasn't necessary to talk about everything that had happed and just expected her to go on as always, she was going to quit. She was still unsure of whether she wanted to keep working with people she could apparently not trust. But if ignorance was what they had in mind here then she wouldn't have to think about it anymore.

AN: So that was chapter 9. I'm working on Chapter 10 so it shouldn't be too long. Please let me know what u think and if u have any ideas or suggestions about what should happen in this FF let me know to it might inspire me. So go ahead and click the REVIEW button thanks for reading!


End file.
